


champagne problems

by MutinousSeagulls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutinousSeagulls/pseuds/MutinousSeagulls
Summary: your mom’s ring in your pocketmy picture in your walletyour heart was glass, i dropped itchampagne problemsora one-shot inspired by the song “champagne problems” by taylor swift
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> i've been stuck listening to this song on repeat since evermore was released, and then the thought of rayllum entered my mind. i kept thinking about this scenario and couldn't rly get the idea out of my head so this happened.
> 
> i apologize in advance.

The castle halls were strangely cold that night, with the only warmth coming from the torches that illuminated the walls. The tall, wide windows that lined the gardens were wide open, letting the winter air enter and allowing the scent of snow and dying plants waft in.

Rayla couldn’t blame the servants, though. They had their hands full with the bustling crowds that filled the throne room. Even from here, in her position down the hall from the festivities, she could smell the pastries and foods that had been laid out for the guests.

If she recalled correctly, it was for some human holiday that had developed in the years since the divide of the Xadian continent. She’d been in Xadia all of the past years. Yuletide, she thought it was called. Or perhaps it was for the new year? The human kingdoms celebrated that at a different time than in Xadia.

In all honesty, she would’ve been perfectly fine just holing up in the Banther Lodge like they’d always do when she visited near this time. But this was a tradition that couldn’t be broken, and since she was courting one of the royal family, her attendance was required.

She wasn’t very fond of dealing with the way other humans regarded her.

The war had been over for over five years at this point, you’d think the dirty looks would’ve died down by now.

Rayla tore her gaze away from the snow-covered garden, pulling her arms up into her dress’s cape as a gust of wind cut into the hall.

Callum was probably looking for her. She should be getting back to the party.

“Rayla!”

The voice of the young king startled her, and she quickly turned to face the boy while simultaneously praying to whatever gods may exist that he hadn’t noticed her surprise.

She was becoming too relaxed, Rayla realized. Normally she’d have heard him coming from a mile away.

Perhaps it was because of her conversation with Callum earlier that day. He’d seemed incredibly nervous, and with the things he’d mentioned several months prior… 

Rayla had the sinking feeling that this party was for something more than just celebrating a holiday.

Ezran’s cloak was still so incredibly large on him, despite how much he’d grown since first inheriting the crown--which he thankfully wasn’t wearing at the moment. Rayla had never grown used to seeing such a small boy wearing an object like that.

He held out a small goblet to her, filled to the brim with a fizzy, clear liquid.

“They already brought out the champagne?” Rayla asked, taking the goblet from him.

He held his own, although it was about as full as her own.

“Midnight was a few minutes ago. Callum was looking for you.”

“Oh,” she replied, trying to force away the thought of Ezran being far too young to be drinking things like this.

Those thoughts were meaningless. He was a king. If he was old enough to rule one of the largest human kingdoms then he was old enough to consume a little bit of alcohol.

“Are you okay? We’ve barely seen you tonight,” he asked, flashing her a concerned glance as the two of them made their way back towards the throne room.

“Yeah,” Rayla made sure her voice was even and clear, she didn’t need meaningless emotions to infiltrate her conversation with one of her closest friends, “just champagne problems.”

She ignored how his gaze only grew more concerned.

“The party is ending soon, I’m sure if you wanted we could find a way to explain your absence--”

“No, like I said, it’s nothing.”

“If you insist.”

Rayla carefully took a small sip of her fizzy drink, grimacing at the taste of alcohol.

Her words did nothing to quell the anxiety that grew in her chest as they approached the sound of meaningless chatter.

Ezran entered the room first, with Rayla quietly following. The sound of festive music filled her ears. People danced about the room, while others simply mingled off to the side.

It was joyous, happy. Which was good, she supposed, if you were to ignore the glares of certain people as they noticed her presence. It was no secret that countless nobles had very vocal opinions about their current crown prince dating an _elf_.

The scent of alcohol was thick when she drew near the edge of the crowd.

“Rayla!”

The voice calling her name would’ve usually brought her amounts of immeasurable joy.

Right now, it only made her anxiety grow.

Still, she couldn’t help the smile that involuntarily stretched across her face as Callum ran towards her. He too held a glass of champagne, which he promptly discarded on a nearby table in order to take her hand.

“I was looking for you everywhere,” he spoke, his gaze adoring and so full of love that it made her heart break a little.

She carefully reached to set down her own goblet next to where he’d set his own, his half-full while hers still filled to the brim.

“Yeah, Ezran told me.”

Rayla couldn’t help but notice that the boy’s presence was gone from beside them.

“Come on, the party’s almost over. I’d like to get at least one dance in before the musicians leave.”

His hand was painfully warm against her own, freezing one. He didn’t even flinch as he took the other, leading her to the center of the room, his eyes never leaving the embrace of her own.

Her dress flared around her ankles as he twirled her, and once again she found her troubles melting away. The sounds of meaningless conversations melted away, spiteful glares dissipating and crowds of dancing figures fading into nothing as she found herself lost in the moment.

It hurt, the love she felt for this boy.

It hurt even more to think about all of the problems she created for such a wonderful person.

All too soon, the moment ended. The feeling of weightlessness that appeared whenever they danced fell apart.

She let her hands fall from his before they even finished the final twirl.

He took her hand once more before she could fully pull away, and the full-on force of reality crashed back onto her.

They stepped off to the side, neither of them saying a single thing as he led her out one of the side doors, where a small staircase led to a tiny, walled-in garden. Unlike the one far down the hall, this had several small flowers peeking up out of the snow, their appearance graceful and luminescent in the firelight.

Callum turned to him, his words blurring together into something incomprehensible to her.

Then, he was on one knee.

She couldn’t recall him actually saying the words, only that he was suddenly kneeling before her with a single, golden ring clutched between his fingers and looking at her with a questioning gaze that was all too familiar--

Rayla felt the tears before she could comprehend what was happening.

The anxiety was gone, replaced with a subtle dread that filled her entire body when she realized she was unable to say yes.

“Callum, I--”

Her hand flew up to her mouth when she couldn’t force the words out. She found herself closing in, her arms clutched close to her body and falling beneath the fancy coat that had been made just for her--just for tonight.

She could barely move her head in the familiar, slow motion.

 _No_.

The confusion that bloomed across his face hurt worse than any wound she’d ever obtained, the feeling of guilt and regret crushing her in a way she never thought possible.

It hurt to breathe.

“Rayla?”

Her name was sharp against her ears, a steady reminder of what exactly was happening.

“Callum, I-- _I can’t_.”

She couldn’t look at him, she realized. She couldn’t look at the heartbreak, or she’d crumble.

She loved him so much that it hurt, and yet she just couldn’t say yes.

“ _Why?_ ”

His voice was raw, and just the sound of it felt like salt in an open wound.

 _Because I’m an elf, and you’re a human prince--the current heir to the throne of Katolis,_ she wanted to say. _Because us just being together causes discontent, because the peace with Xadia is fragile at best, because this would never work in the long run._

She couldn’t make out any words.

It suddenly occurred to her that the music had stopped, and a single turn of her head made her realize that people were looking out at them through the small doorway. The draft had caused the entrance to remain open.

It was suffocating.

The only way to her chambers was back through there. Past the crowds with judging eyes and gossip-hungry conversations.

Rayla quietly made her way through the throne room, trying her best to ignore the judgmental gazes and sharp gossip that immediately erupted behind her back.

“ _She would have made such a lovely bride_ ,” someone’s voice shot out, a bit too high to have been directed at just one person, “ _what a shame she’s fucked in the head_.”

The walk through the cold halls felt like the longest journey she’d ever taken.

 _It’s for the best,_ she kept telling herself. _He’ll find the real thing instead, someone better for both him and every other person in Katolis. Someone who will stay beside him despite it all._

The reasons wouldn’t make it hurt any less.


End file.
